


Submit. Obey.

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, F/M, Femdom, Mentions of Breeding, Spanking, Teasing, chubby character, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Perhaps you should have listened to your friends when they told you not to visit The Condesce's Dream Bubble.





	1. Consume.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission, and was also my first time doing 2nd person. Enjoy!

 Your friends had warned you.  They'd told you over and over not to go into Her Imperious Condescension's Dream Bubble, but had you listened?  No, not you, the guy who could handle absolutely anything, even an overzealous bitch that you'd never wanted to meet - but, _damn,_ you wanted to. You supposed that was what had fueled you forward. Along with being overconfident, you had a _total_ boner for any lovely alien lady in power. You had to meet her, at least once, to satisfy your curiosity - and your lust. Evil or not, she sounded hot.

 You kept your eyes peeled as you strode on a paved walkway, feet tapping against the cement.  Honestly, you’d expected to see slaves led by those that were higher on the caste system. Your friends had told you she was that bad.  However, you saw nothing of the sort. Things were actually pretty quiet.  The Bubble was calm and silent - at least, until the fuchsia-blood actually came into view, her suit tight on her body, showing every beautiful curve. Her elegant, long black hair flowed behind her, supple lips taunting as her mouth formed into a snarl.

 While there was a part of you that was terrified, you couldn't help the fact that your pants seemed to get tighter at the sight of her. Heat flooded your body. _Fuck_ , she was attractive.  You couldn't stop the dirty thoughts from filling your mind at everything she could do to you... and at everything you could do to her.

 "And what, pray tell, are you doing here, buoy?" she asked, her voice deep but still bearing the feminine tones of true womanhood.

 It took you a few moments to respond. All you could do was stand there and stare at this beautiful creation in front of you.  She was like a work of art in your eyes.  Perfect in every way.  What made it better was the fact that she could kill you instantly if she truly wanted to.  You could feel your cock twitch at the thought.

 "I just thought I'd check things out," you responded with a shrug, trying to act like it wasn’t such a big deal in your mind.  You wanted to seem nonchalant, like you didn't really care who the fuck she was.

 It really wasn't the best route to go, though, since before you could even register what she was doing, you felt a sharp pain in your side followed by your head before the world around you went black.

 \------------------

 When you eventually woke up, you found out in surprise that you couldn’t move. Your mouth felt dry, and it was hard to close it completely due to the cloth inside, making it impossible to speak.  Your heart began to race as you looked around, regretting your decision to actually enter into Her Imperious Condescension’s Bubble.

 You were laying on a bed, nude, in a room where the door was open- giving everyone a perfect view of you.  Luckily, you weren't unattractive.  You were toned with scars littering your body from all the battles you'd fought.  Most women thought that was endearing. They wanted a piece of you, and you couldn't blame them for it.

 Your eyes caught on a sign to the side of the bed you had been placed on.  You couldn't read what it said in Alternian, but the English part said ' _Public use breeding stock. Feel free to drain his balls._ '  Your eyes widened as you struggled, the sound of chains clinking together filling your ears.  Shit, this wasn't actually what you had wanted.  Fear and confusion grasped at you, but there was another feeling taking over as well - a feeling that you didn't really want to come forward about.

 There was a part of you- the crazy part of you- that _liked_ this.  The side of you that wanted something like this to happen.  You wanted to be used and abused by any willing woman that walked by.  And, lucky for you, someone at least decided to check you out.  You could hear the clinking of heels against the hard floor as the steps approached you, slowly walking into your field of vision.  With a jolt that you realized the woman was The Condesce, probably checking to see how you were faring all tied up, unable to speak.

 A smile appeared on her face when the two of you locked eyes, but it wasn't a kind smile.  It said 'I've got you now, and there's nothing you can do about it'.  The thought sent yet another thrill through your body, ending at the tip of your cock.  She was getting to you already, and you weren't even sure she was going to do anything... yet.

 However, you weren't in the dark for too long, as the Empress leaned her 2xtrident against the wall.  She stood in front of you, sliding her thumbs under the straps of her bodysuit and pulling them down her arms, revealing dark gray skin, protruding collarbones, and thick, heavy breasts, fuchsia colored nipples pert and supple looking.  A whine sounded in the back of your throat.  She was perfect.  You wanted to run your hands over her breasts, suck on those nipples, put your cock between them and fuck them until your cum covered her smug face.

 "You like what you see, buoy?" she asks you, her voice dropping a little.  She was trying to turn you on, forcing you to have those thoughts.  You could see it in her eyes- the mischievous glint.  It only made you want her more.  You wanted to submit to her fully, to let her do as she pleased with you.

 You managed to moan through the gag, but couldn’t get anything else out, and she smirked, pushing her outfit down further and revealing the rest of her curvy body. The sight of her made your mouth begin watering, despite the cloth trying to soak it all up.  You couldn't help it, she was fucking perfect.

 She kicked the body suit off to the side before climbing onto the bed slowly, obviously teasing you.  She wanted you to beg, to see your squirm.  Your cock twitched once again, but you stayed still, watching her.  The Empress ran one of her ring-clad fingers along the base of your shaft.

 "Do you want me to suck your cock?" she asked, giving you a toothy smile and revealing rows of shark-like teeth.  The thought of the points scraping against your cock was nearly too much to bear, and you shuddered, almost coming right then and there.

 You nodded eagerly, neck beginning to hurt at just how fast you were doing so.  You had to let her know just how much you needed this. You wanted to be touched already.  Enough was enough.

 "Use your words, human," she growled, reaching up and yanking the cloth from your mouth.  You nearly sobbed in relief.

 "Yes, please suck my cock," you moaned in response, wasting no time.

 "You're glubbing eager, aren't you, buoy?  Most would be shakin' by now.  I'm going to have to break you of that, aren't I?" she said, running her claws down your chest.  You cried out as she drew blood, bright red on your pale body.  "Such a filthy color," the empress mused, leaning forward and lapping at the liquid.

 You groaned in pain and pleasure, starting to lose yourself in the feeling. Every touch sent a blast of electricity through your body, from the edges of your lips to the veins in your shaft.  She was a tease, and she _knew_ it.  She moved down once more, running her tongue up the base of your dick and coaxing a moan out of your throat. Holy shit, you hadn't expected it to feel that good.  Her tongue was cool and wet, and it made you wonder if her mouth was the same.

 The Empress opened her mouth wide, taking you all in with stride.  She didn't gag, which surprised you and disappointed you at the same time.

 Her mouth _was_ cool, which elicited another moan from your mouth, especially once she began bobbing her head up and down, your cock hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. You couldn't stop the sounds that were leaving you. You wanted to run your fingers through her thick black locks.  You wanted to hold her head down, pinch her nose, and cut off all forms of air until she was begging you to let her up. You wanted - but this was so good as well, almost, or even _better._ It surprised you to know just how submissive you could get in the midst of a powerful woman- human or no.

 After a few moments, she pulled her head away from your cock, a loud _pop_ sounding throughout the room.  You nearly groaned in frustration.  You’d been so close - you could feel your cock throbbing with anticipation.

 "Why'd you stop?" you moaned, voice heavy with need. 

 Instead of answering, the Empress moved her body over yours, her breasts sliding over your chest, making the cuts she had made sting in the most pleasurable of ways.  She dipped her head, pressing her supple lips against yours in a feverish kiss, moaning into you. You could feel just how wet she was, her material dripping onto your cock and midsection.  Oh _fuck_ , she was absolutely soaked, and it was because of you.

 She pulled away after a few seconds, the smirk back on her face along with a flush to her gray skin. She wanted your cock, you could tell, though you suppressed your own smirk.  The Condesce gripped at your chest for a moment before lifting her hands to her breasts, cupping them, squeezing.  She then paid special attention to her nipples, teasing them and moaning as she did so.  Watching her play with herself all while dripping on your cock was too much - you wanted, _needed_ to fuck her - you couldn’t take it.

 With a sigh, she began to slowly lower herself onto your cock, both of your loud, pleasured moans filling the room.  She continued to lower herself until she was fully seated on your large cock.  "You have an impressive bulge, I'll give ya that," she gasped, moving her hands to your waist to steady herself as she began slowly moving herself up and down.  You heard the wet squelching noises from her nook as she did so.  The sound sent shivers down your spine.  You were growing closer to climax, ready to let yourself go inside her.

 It was like she could read your mind - she picked up the pace fairly quickly, throwing her head back as she moved, her mouth opening as she lost herself in riding your cock.

 "Mmm, your cock feels so good," she hissed before turning around and bouncing her ass up and down on your dick.  You yearned to put your arms around her, to spread her ass-cheeks, but you didn't mind it when the woman wanted to do all the work.  You deserved a break.

 As the Empress grew closer to her own climax, you could feel her nook tighten around the base of your cock, obviously trying to milk it.  You closed your eyes, letting your head fall back as she continued bouncing her ass, squeezing you until you couldn't take it anymore. Then she loosened, her movements erratic, unpredictable, her own sighs jagged and rough - Unable to hold it anymore, you began to come, feeling your jizz fill her.  You began thrusting up into her as she stilled, moaning out your orgasm.

 Both of you went limp as you came down, chests heaving.  After a few moments, the Empress sat up, slowly lifting herself off your sensitive cock.  You hissed as she did so, tensing slightly before relaxing once more.  Your head fell to the side as she climbed off the bed and picked up her body suit, throwing it over an arm instead of putting it back on.

 "Well, it seems I was wrong.  I couldn't break you," she began, voice still slightly breathless.  "However, that doesn't mean others will fail.  I'm leaving you here, for anyone to fuck.  I want you broken, sobbing.  I might even join in every once in awhile, buoy."  She grinned as you groaned.  Despite that, though, you began to feel yourself hardening once more.  You were ready for anything she wanted to dish out.


	2. Enjoy.

You weren't sure how much time had passed since The Condesce left, but you could see light filling the room, rendering the already set lights useless.  No one else had shown up, not even the Empress to check on or feed you.  Instead, you had been doomed to wait around, tied up, and growing cold.  The least the bitch could have done was covered you up with a thin blanket.  

Goosebumps rose on your body, but you weren't sure if it was simply because of the cold or the feeling that  _ someone _ was watching you closely, waiting to strike.  With a deep breath, you strained against the chains holding you down, wanting to escape.  This wasn't fun anymore. You were too vulnerable to anyone that wanted to walk by and potentially kill you.

 Because of your struggles, you didn't notice the shadow on the far wall of a troll with horns smaller, though shaped exactly like the Empress'.  It didn't take you long to actually look up, though, jumping violently at the sight of the intimidating shadow.  It drew closer, the sound of high heels clacking against the hard floor, just as The Condesce's had done.  You winced with every step, but you couldn't help your cock twitching and beginning to harden at the sound.  There was a part of you that was ready to be dominated by another Peixes.  You'd heard only good things about them, especially the two youngest.

 The shadow finally revealed itself, and you couldn't help but find yourself surprised.  It was clear you were looking at a Peixes.  She was royalty but couldn't look more different from her Ancestor.  She was much shorter than her counterpart with an outfit that negated the whole 'I'm an all-powerful bitch' that the other had worn.  You couldn't help but appreciate it.  She also had much more meat on her bones, which was something else you respected.  In fact, you could began salivating at the thought of her stripping for you, your cock twitching once more.  It made you wonder just how hard she would ride you.

 "I heard someone was here through the grapevine, so I thought I'd check it out," she began, her voice much more high-pitched than the Empress' had been.  "And, wow, I'm not disappointed..." She trailed off, her white eyes traveling over your body.  The corners of her mouth were pulled back in a smile.  You knew she liked what she saw.  You were attractive and weren't about to deny it.

 You licked your lips before speaking, unsure if you were actually allowed to do so but willing to risk it anyway.  "Are you, um, a Peixes?" you asked, wanting to make sure.  She seemed much different than The Condesce.

 "Yup!  Feferi Peixes, and you know what that means, don't you?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.  You could see her cleavage clearly, making your cock twitch yet again.  Your hard-on was growing painful, but you didn't want to beg- not yet.  First you needed to see how Feferi worked.

 "...No?  What?"

 She giggled, standing up straight and removing her shirt with ease, freeing her breasts- which were almost a cup smaller than the Empress'- before climbing onto the platform between your legs.  "It means that I'm going to get exactly what I want, and there's nothing you can do about it."

 Her words drew a whimper out of your throat, a shiver moving through your body and ending at the tip of your cock.  You were ready to be dominated by another Peixes. Your body needed it- which was strange, as usually you were the dominate party, but you couldn't say no to being fucked by a strong woman.

 Feferi's supple lips lowed to the tip of your cock, lapping at it gently.  Her mouth was cool, just as her Ancestor's had been, sending another chill throughout your body.  Her hand stroked the base of your dick gently, almost as if she were teasing you.  In fact, you had been so ready for something rough that your body felt starved for the treatment you had before.

 She let go of your cock, making you moan at the loss of her hand, but it was quickly replaced by her D-cup breasts.  The tip of your cock poked out from the top, though it was covered as she began lapping at the tip once more.  You threw your head back as she began moving her breasts against your cock, her head bobbing as she found a rhythm that had every part of your dick covered by either her mouth or her tits.

 Before you knew it, you were moving your hips up, yearning for Feferi to go faster.  You needed to feel something more.  “God, yes.  You’re so good,” you grunted, biting your bottom lip and struggling lightly against your restraints.

 Feferi giggled and pulled her mouth away from your cock, moving back.  You struggled to keep another low moan at bay as the cool air hit your dick.  The uncomfortable feeling went away, though, when Feferi sat up on her knees, massaging her breasts and moaning right in front of you.  You knew she was putting on a show for you, teasing you.

 “Do you like what you sea?” she asked with a smirk, her eyes hooded as one of her hands strayed lower, over her chubby stomach and toward her nook.

 You found yourself unable to talk, simply nodding in response. Your eyes were wide at the scene unfolding right in front of you.  Feferi licked at her lips, her eyes wandering to the chains holding you down.  A breath passed her lips as she bent over, her fingers grazing over the chains.  “There must be a key here somewhere,” she mused, turning her attention away from you.

 Feferi climbed off the bed, showing off her body as she retrieved the key to the chains from a large crate in the corner of the room.  You weren’t sure if she were actually allowed to unchain you, nor what The Empress would do when she found out, but you were ready for it.  It meant you would be able to take things into your own hands and stop her fucking teasing.  Your rock hard cock needed to be _in_ something.

 She sauntered back over to you slowly, taking her time unlocking the chains.  However, you didn’t whine.  Hell, you didn’t even breathe.  The last thing you wanted was her to catch on to your plan, which you didn’t even know would work at that point.  The desperation had taken over completely.

 Once your wrists and legs were free you were up, jumping at Feferi and grabbing her by the shoulders before spinning her around onto the bed.  You could hear her gasp as she landed on her stomach, trying to move onto her back to look at you.  But, you didn’t give her the time to do so.  Instead, you gripped her by her long, raven-colored hair and pulled her head back.  “I like what I see, and I’m going to take it, sea-bitch,” you growled, positioning your cock at her leaking nook.  You could hear her moan at the insult - clearly it was what she liked.

 You pushed into her, unable to wait any longer.  In fact, you didn’t even wait until she was used to your length.  Feeling her cool walls around your cock were too much to handle; you had to move.  “I’m going to pound you until you’re begging for release.”

 “Mmm, yes, please fuck me,” Feferi practically sobbed, her fingers gripping at the thin platform below her.

 You began thrusting, trying not to hurt her too much.  Her genetic material had lubricated the both of you enough that it definitely didn’t hurt you, but you also wanted Feferi to enjoy herself.  Once she began moaning and moving her ass for you, you decided to go faster, harder.  You gripped the sides of her hips as you began pounding into her nook, lifting up her skirt and revealing a nice, fat ass that jiggled every time your hips collided with it.

 “Your human bulge feels so good inside me,” Feferi whined, hitching her ass up further for you.  Fuck, you couldn’t help but slap it a few times, leaving fuschia marks on her gray skin.  Her reaction was almost more than you could take.  Every time you hit her, she tightened around your cock tightly, almost as if she were trying to milk you for everything you were worth.

 “I’m not gonna last much longer,” you groaned, the slapping of your hips against her ass filling the room.  You could hear just how wet she was for you, too, which drove you absolutely mad with lust.  A pressure began building in your abdomen as you moved, making it harder and harder to control yourself.

 Feferi moved her hips back sharply, briefly knocking your cock out of her as she turned over onto her back.  She eagerly spread her legs once more for you, to which you stuck your throbbing cock back inside her, moaning as you did so.  Your hand gripped at her thigh while your other went to one of her breasts, squeezing it as you began thrusting into her once more.  Her head tilted back as her back arched off the platform.  You could feel just how close she was to her climax due to the way she kept tightening around you, the way she held her breath for long periods of time before releasing it in a huff.  You hadn’t realized just how much you needed to see this.  It was the perfect revenge against The Empress, and you were getting more nook.  Perfect.

 “I- I’m close,” she whined, her mouth opening as her eyes rolled slightly.  Feferi had let you know just in the nick of time as, a few seconds after the words were spoken, she was tensing completely.  Her nook had a tight grip on your dick, making it nearly impossible to move.  You kept your thrusts shallow as she came, the fluid leaking around your cock and onto the platform below.  “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” she nearly screamed.

 The sound of her sensual, pleasure-filled voice mixed with the repetitive tightening of her nook completely drove you over to the point of no return.  As Feferi relaxed, you continued your thrusts, though they were erratic at best.  You held her arms to her side and leaned over her, taking a nipple into your mouth and sucking at it.  She tasted so fucking good, she felt good.  It was too much for you.  Before you knew it, your mouth was open as your cum shot inside her nook, filling her up.

 You forced yourself to keep moving throughout your release before pulling out and collapsing next to Feferi, your chest heaving.  It began dawning on you that you had not only gotten the Empress, but her descendant as well.  And you didn’t regret a damn thing about it.

 “You really know how to work your bulge.  I’m ecstatic that I ended up coming here - literally!” Feferi said with a giggle, tracing a finger over your chest as she spoke.

 You smiled, the exhaustion beginning to set in heavily.  “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.  I guess this is what I’m used for since your bitch of an Ancestor is keeping me here until further notice.”

 “Until further notice?  Ha, yeah, you aren’t getting out of here, guppy,” Feferi responding, standing up from the platform and wiping herself down.  “It was fun while it lasted, but I beta get out of here.  Who knows who your next guest will be!”  She pushed her skirt down and slid her shirt over her head before blowing a kiss and walking out of the room.

 You groaned as your head fell back onto the platform.  Fuck.  You had a feeling you’d pass out if anyone else decided to come in and have their way with you, especially if they got as rough as The Condesce.  Then again, a life full of sex with beautiful trolls wouldn’t really be _that_ bad, would it?

 

 

 


End file.
